


Define Freedom

by Keyless_Prince



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daryl & Carol friendship, Death, Divorce, Domestic Violence, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Give it a try, Guilty Rick, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Lori being difficult, Major Character Injury, Multi, Murder, Organized Crime, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh, Protective Daryl, Protective Merle, Shane Being an Asshole, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, Weapons trade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyless_Prince/pseuds/Keyless_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dixon's are notorious, they're mobsters, Rick and his new partner are tasked with bringing them down. Unfortunately that's not as easy as it sounds when feelings and freedom get thrown into the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this is my first try at writing for this fandom, also my second fic ever. This is probably going to turn out to be RickxDaryl if you don't like it don't read, take your hate elsewhere. Let me know if I should continue this fic or give up and try something else. If you like it, I'll make the chapters longer, this is just an introduction.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own The Walking Dead.

"Damn it Merle watch what the hell you're doing!" Daryl snapped without bothering to turn around and look at his brother. Merle chuckled and continued chopping up the body.

 

Daryl tugged his gray shirt around and narrowed his eyes at the blood staining the back of his shirt, he sighed and straightened out his clothes. He would have to burn the shirt, he dug the pack of cigarettes out of his jeans stuck one in his mouth, lit it and inhaled before shoving the pack back in his pocket.

 

"Don't leave that butt out here." Merle called. Daryl rolled his eyes, now his brother was concerned about leaving evidence, never mind the blood stain on his shirt. 

 

Daryl leaned against a tree and took another drag on his cigarette. He glanced up, looking at the stars between the leaves, it was the one part he didn't mind about the clean up, the stars were pretty without the city lights to outshine them. 

 

"Let's get out of here." Merle said, pausing to clap Daryl on the shoulder.

 

The Dixon brothers cleaned the axe and burned Daryl's shirt in a different location before heading home. 

 

"We gotta go report." Merle said, gesturing to the big white house, their father's just two lots down from Daryl's own. 

 

"It's your turn." Daryl replied letting himself into his house. 

 

Daryl stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of alcohol. He was tired, he just wanted to drink and forget. He wanted to be numb and sleep. He walked to his room and dropped onto his bed, he opened the bottle and swallowed several mouthfuls, enjoying the burn.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Please tell me we have some field work." Glenn greeted as he dropped into the seat next to Rick's desk.

 

"We're scouting some of the Dixon's known hangouts." Rick replied, looking up from his paperwork at his rookie partner. He liked Glenn well enough, he just didn't know him, not like his last partner, he forced that painful thought away.

 

"Good, because the tension in here is killing me." Glenn said, glancing at Shane who was actively avoiding looking their way. 

 

"He's sleeping with my wife." Rick forced out around the lump in his throat.

 

"So which Dixon are we looking for today?" Glenn asked, changing the subject and, sliding a paper cup across the desk as a Peace offering. 

 

"Daryl." Rick replied, accepting the coffee and standing motioning for Glenn to follow him.

 

"Which one's Daryl again?" Glenn asked sheepishly as they climbed into the borrowed car, one that wouldn't give them away as cops.

 

"He's the younger brother." Rick replied, taking pity on the younger man, to be fair it was a complicated case.

 

"I thought we wanted the father, I mean he's the one in charge right?" Glenn questioned. 

 

"We do, and he is, but we need to investigate his sons as well, they both play their own parts, it's all the better if we can take down the whole family." Rick explained keeping his eyes on the road.


End file.
